disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Als Je Van Beren Leren Kan
"Als Je Van Beren Leren Kan" is een lied uit de Disney film Jungle Boek (1967) en de vervolgfilm Jungle Boek 2 (2003). Tekst Als Je Van Beren Leren Kan= Baloe: Als je van beren leren kan Van slimme beren leren kan Is dat iets wat je echt proberen moet Want hoe je profiteren kan Daar weten beren veel meer van En beren zijn als leraar beregoed Dit bos is een wonder, eet alles op Sla ook eens een noot, stuk op je kop De lekkere honing van de bij Die maakt dat die speciaal voor mij Ook mieren smaken deksels goed Een mier die houdt van lekker zoet En mieren smaken naar meer Er valt een heleboel te leren van een beer Ja, van een beer Als je bij beren leren kan Bij slimme beren leren kan Dan is dat in het bos een groot gemak Ja, wat een beer je leren kan Dat zal je zeer waarderen man Het oerwoud valt je minder op je dak Maak zelf es een fruitsla met fruit dat prikt Iets waar ik vanuit ga, zodat ik nooit schrik Ik denk dan, er prikken misschien een paar Dus ik pas op m'n fikken en kees is klaar En een hoge boom die krijgt een douw Een beer schud het eten uit z'n mouw Er valt een heleboel te leren van Baloe Mowgli: Een heleboel Baloe: Van beer Baloe |-|Als Je Van Beren Leren Kan (Reprise)= Baloe: Als jij wilt leven als een beer Ga dan niet als een bij tekeer Een beer die wordt nooit moe Er valt een heleboel te leren van Baloe Baloe en Mowgli: Als je van beren leren kan Van slimme beren leren kan Dan sta je later zelden meer voor aap Mowgli: Nooit meer Nee, je kan nooit beweren man dat jou een beer niks leren kan Een beer die zegt het echt recht voor z'n raap Een beer die staat als leraar niet voor aap |-|The Bare Necessities EN= Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities Old Mother Nature's recipes That brings the bare necessities of life Wherever I wander, wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder of my big home The bees are buzzin' in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Now when you pick a pawpaw Or a prickly pear And you prick a raw paw Next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear Try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw Have I given you a clue? The bare necessities of life will come to you They'll come to you! So just try and relax, yeah cool it Fall apart in my backyard 'Cause let me tell you something little britches If you act like that bee acts, uh uh You're working too hard And don't spend your time lookin' around For something you want that can't be found When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinkin' about it I'll tell you something true The bare necessities of life will come to you Universum en:The Bare Necessities Categorie:Jungle Boek liedjes